Party at the Brotherhood
by Shennille
Summary: Awful at summaries, please read, the story includes 2 OC's romantically involved w/ original chara's


~A/N: This story was written by angelgurl and me, Shennille! The only things that we own in this story are Shennille and Solin, everything else is copyright Warner Brothers and stuff! * lol * Read it and Review it, and you shall receive lots of love from us both! ^_^ ~  
  
Shennille and Solin walked up to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, after a grueling session of training with Logan…one of the worst possible things for a teen to imagine. Behind them Kurt, Spike and other guys were dragging their feet behind them. Ahead of them Kitty, Rogue and other girls were talking. 'Ah…I am so going to have a shower when I get up to my room,' said Solin, rubbing her shoulder where she had landed on painfully in one of the obstacle courses. 'Yeah…same here. But they really need to put more bathrooms into this place. We need to get up there if we want to get to use one soon,' said Shennille, picking up pace. Behind them, they heard Kurt bamf up to the school, and the guys swear at his efficiency. The girls almost jogged up to the school, and stole one of the bathrooms before everyone else.  
  
'Ah…there is nothing better to get feeling back into someone's aching body except a shower, and then chocolate ice cream afterwards,' said Shennille, scooping the huge spoon into the frozen treat in front of her. 'And nothing better to gain some weight,' added Solin, scooping some as well, smiling viciously. 'Stupid weekends aren't long enough,' said Shennille, thinking about the next day, where they would have to go back to school. 'Damn! Our test! I forgot all about studying for it!' cried Solin, remembering the math test they had the next day. 'Math smath. It's useless stuff anyway,' said Shennille, though her expression said otherwise. Then they heard the familiar rolling of a certain someone's wheel chair. They turned around to look at Professor Xavier, who had an amused expression on his face. 'Now, what would you two be doing out of bed this late? Eating ice cream, and discussing the horrible truth of math and school?' he asked. 'Uh…we couldn't sleep, sir,' mumbled Shennille. 'Both of you? And you came downstairs to confide in ice cream? Well, then, let me join you,' said Xavier with a smile. Solin sighed, got up, and got him a spoon. So the three stayed up and ate the small carton of ice cream in about twenty minutes. So when they were done, the professor told them to go to bed, and they did grudgingly. Xavier watched them go up, and smiled to himself, as he knew perfectly well about the test, and they just wanted the ice cream to take their minds off of it.  
  
The next day, Shennille and Solin walked out their math class, both looking absolutely exhausted, but Shennille looked like she was going to scream. 'I know that I failed that test. I know it!' shrieked Shennille. 'Oh, come on, Shennille. I couldn't have been that bad,' said Solin. 'No, it is that bad. You know why? Cause I don't think I even got my name right!' replied Shennille. 'Ooh…that is bad. Never mind then. Ask Beast to help you out. He's really smart, having been a teacher here and all,' answered Solin, trying to make her feel better. 'But what about the test? Xavier is going to be so pissed off! You know he knows that we know that we should've studied for the test, but didn't,' cried Shennille. Solin looked at her cock eyed, and said, 'I didn't get that.' 'Neither did I,' replied Shennille. Then Kurt and Evan walked up to them, smiling mischievously. 'What's with you guys?' asked Shennille bitterly, though actually looking at Evan. Kurt smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. 'Oh, you know,' replied Evan. 'You know something? That's unusual. It's a miracle,' said Solin, awed. 'Ha ha. No. There's a party over at the Brotherhood's place. Like they have enough money or anything to throw a party. But they're inviting tons of people. And lots of them have said that they're going,' said Evan. "And are we going?" Solin asked. "Uh, I guess…. We're all invited…" Evan replied. "Okay, well, when is it?" Shennille asked, looking back and forth between Kurt and Evan. "Tonight," Kurt said, saying something for the first time in minutes. "He speaks!" Shennille said, grinning. "For once I'm trying to be zee silent type," Kurt replied, whispering in her ear. "It's not working out too well," Solin said to Kurt, smiling. Shennille started to laugh but immediately stopped when Kurt looked at her. "I wasn't laughing, it was her!" Shennille exclaimed, pointing to Evan, grinning. "I resent that!" Evan replied, pushing her hard enough so that she lost her balance and staggered into Kurt, who caught her. "Awww Shennille fell for him," Solin said in a mocking tone of voice. Shennille pretended not to hear her, and looked over at one of the lights overhead. She concentrated on it for a few seconds before it went out. Solin looked at her with slightly scared eyes, "You wouldn't dare," she said edging towards Evan. "Oh yes I would," Shennille replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Solin grabbed Evan just seconds before Shennille tried to zap her; she let go when she felt his spikes emerging from his shoulders and heard a yelp when Shennille accidentally zapped him instead. Evan walked away with a growl, when he heard the bell ring and the girls rushed to their lockers and then to their next class, where they were already late. 


End file.
